


On the Subject of Change

by Rod13369



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Finale, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Catra reflects on how things have changed since the last Princess Prom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	On the Subject of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched She-Ra, and was inspired. Hope you enjoy!

Catra stands on a balcony that overlooks the dance floor and takes a deep breath. _I can do this._ She breathes out. _I can do this._

If someone had told her fifteen years ago that she would one day attend Princess Prom, she would have scoffed at the idea. If someone had told her that she attend it not once, but _twice_ , she would have suggested they get their head examined. Actually, no; the Horde didn’t believe in mental health. She’d have been more likely to just smack the person upside the head and make disparaging comments about their intelligence.

Granted, her first Prom hadn’t exactly been _normal_ , as these things went. Between planting explosives, observing and meeting Entrapta, and antagonizing Adora, Catra didn’t get, heck, didn’t _want_ , to immerse herself in the experience. Planning for the thing had involved more studying blueprints to determine the optimum placement of the mines and less worrying over who would be there and what they might say. To be fair, she _did_ put some thought into her outfit that night, but only because she wanted to mess with Adora as much as possible. Of course, she hadn’t really planned for how she would react to seeing the blonde…

Chuckling to herself, Catra pulls her attention back to the present. _What a difference a decade makes._ Just her luck, this Prom is hosted by Bright Moon. As one of Queen Glimmer’s closest advisers and friends, Catra had found herself involved with the planning and execution of the thing. She grumbled a little about it, mostly because she has a reputation to maintain, and it would have been nice to have been asked instead of literally grabbed as she walked down the hall and dragged into the first meeting, but now, watching the crowd, Catra admits to herself that she had fun with it. She especially enjoyed climbing the various walls and pillars to hang some of the decorations, mostly because she still loves messing with Adora. That, at least, hasn’t changed.

Another difference is readily apparent as Catra scans the crowd below. She doesn’t know everyone here, not by a long shot (not that she wants to), but she does recognize quite a few faces. Glimmer and Bow sit on their thrones, welcoming guests as they arrive. Sea Hawk stands by one of the fountains, gesticulating wildly as he tells some story for a small audience. Mermista sits near him on the fountain’s edge, a half-bored, half-amused look on her face as she manipulates a small amount of water. Nearby, Perfuma sits on Scorpia’s lap as the former Horde soldier talks with someone Catra doesn’t recognize. On the opposite side of the room, Frosta is in deep conversation with another group, while Swift Wind (Catra snorts at the fact that the horse actually wrangled his way inside) has his own small crowd over by the entrance. She can’t see Entrapta or the Hordaks, and gives a silent cheer that she isn’t in charge of the trio; who knows what they’ve dismantled or assembled at this point.

No matter where she looks, Catra can sense, can _see_ , how relaxed everyone is, another distinct difference from last time. The war ended years ago. Sure, there have been problems since Etheria rejoined the wider universe; a planet doesn’t just _appear_ without getting at least some attention. For the most part, though, any conflicts have been relatively short and easy to resolve. Plus, the Best Friends Squad’s little jaunt through this corner of the galaxy allowed them to build friendships and alliances with other races, some of whom are here tonight.

Catra drags her hand through her hair, noting yet another change. While her mane has re-grown, she hasn’t let it reach quite the length it had in her younger years. She felt a little silly admitting it out loud, but she can’t help equating that length of her hair to how messed up she was back then. Thankfully, Eleric, her counselor (one of the biggest changes), had simply nodded and noted that many people find changing their appearance to be a necessary part of their recovery.

Strong arms circle around her waist from behind. “Hey you,” Adora says, her breath warm on Catra’s cheek.

“Hey Adora,” Catra grins, laying her arms atop Adora’s and leaning back into the embrace.

Adora nuzzles the soft fur of Catra’s cheek, causing goosebumps to erupt along Catra’s back. “You all right?”

“Yeah. Just needed a break from the crowd.”

Adora nods, shifting to rest her head on Catra’s shoulder. “See anything good from up here?”

Catra shrugs. “Not really.” She takes a breath; sharing still doesn’t come easy. “Just thinking about how much has changed since the last Prom.”

“You mean when you attempted to distract me from your nefarious plans?”

“Excuse you, I _successfully_ distracted you!” Catra pulls away slightly so she can turn her head to look at the taller woman. “Or have you forgotten our dance?”

“You gave it a good try, I’ll admit,” Adora states, cheeks pink, “but I still figured out what you were up to.” Her flush deepens as she turns her attention back to the crowd below. “That dance is one of my favorite memories, even with everything else that was going on back then.”

Catra feels warm, and can’t decide if she likes or hates the fact that her own physiology doesn’t allow her to blush. “Mine, too.” Adora looks back at her, smiling, and Catra grins in response. They stay that way for a long moment, just basking in each other’s company, until a shout from below draws their attention. Looking down, Catra notices that Sea Hawk is now _in_ the fountain, likely fallen in while reenacting some point from his story.

“What was that you said about things changing?” Adora laughs.

“Well, _some_ things,” Catra chuckles. She looks over at Adora again, appreciating the way her soon-to-be-wife’s dress sets off her blue eyes. “Like, the dress you’re wearing tonight looks _way_ better than the one you wore last time.”

Adora blushes again. “I could say the same about your suit.”

“I know,” Catra preens, laughing as Adora lets go and shoves her lightly. Stretching her arms in front of her, Catra pretends to examine her clothes. “This white looks really good on me.” She turns her attention to Adora, admiring. The woman’s sky blue dress is both sleeveless and strapless, leaving her arms and shoulders completely bare. The fabric clings slightly at her torso, just enough to highlight her muscles, before flowing out at the waist into a loose skirt that just touches floor. Catra swallows. “And that blue looks _amazing_ on you.”

Adora’s blush deepens, but she smiles and reaches for Catra again. “Come here,” she says, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist. Catra does, twining her arms around Adora’s neck and resting her forehead against the blonde’s. “I think this is my favorite change,” Adora says, quietly.

“Mine, too,” Catra agrees. She tilts her head until her lips meet Adora’s in a sweet kiss. _Definitely the best change of them all._


End file.
